1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat type heat pipe with opening, and in particular to a flat type heat pipe adapted for use in an electronic element or the electronic element with wires, which passes through the opening of flat type heat pipe, to contact another thermal generating device or mechanical-electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to the FIG. 1, there is a suitable thermal sink or working fluid (not shown) arranged within the conventional heat pipe, the thermal sink is a metal net with capillarity; thereby the capillarity of the thermal sink can transform the thermal quality to a radiator outside 2A.
Thus, a heat pipe 1A according to the prior art only adapts for being made of a pipe shape, however, today the requirements of electronic products have a limitation direct to light, thin and nano could not have been reached, so that we have a flat type heat pipe 3A, (as shown in FIG. 2 or FIG. 3), the flat type heat pipe is formed by a support portion 30A or a housing module 31A, the support portion 30A has a metal net with capillarity, etc. Following the requirement of thermal radiation path, a plurality of hole 32A is stamping on the support portion 30A.
However, the taught heat pipe 1A or the taught flat type heat pipe 3A of above description, (it is) not only having a defect of deformation by negative pressure, but also having the bad properties of heat radiation transformation, which the high thermal resistance of contact, unstable of capillarity, difficult to manufacture, high cost and weld to decrease the effective of heat radiation, and do not adapt for the electronic elements or central processing units with higher temperature, for dissipating heat rapidly.
Accordingly, as above description we knowing the flat type heat pipe known in the prior art having exists a non-convenience and defect in using practically.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to an improved the flat type heat pipe with the inventor""s research hardly and the application of theorem providing a flat type heat pipe with opening, (it is) directly to improve the housing module of flat type heat pipe structure, having a reasonable design and simpler thermal radiation structure, to adapt for each of the electronic elements or thermal generating device with wires or to contact with both thermal generating device for dissipating heat, to effectively improve the defect in the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flat type heat pipe with opening, the flat type heat pipe structure is having at least one opening to penetrate the housing module, thereby the wires of the thermal generating device or the mechanical-electrical device can pass through the opening and contact with another thermal generating device or mechanical-electrical device; to reach the function of thermal dissipating and correspond to the trend of micro scale thermal dissipating module.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flat type heat pipe with opening, wherein the flat type heat pipe structure has at least one opening to penetrate therein, to receive the wires or the electronic elements. Moreover, the opening is integrally formed by stamping process or using the rivet with hollow to form by stamping process; the housing module matches with the mechanical-electrical device, which wanted to be mounted for suitable change or manufactures, to reach the purpose of simple structure, large area for dissipating heat, high efficient of thermal convection and integrally formed by stamping process with low cost.
In order to achieve the above objectives of the invention that providing a flat type heat pipe with opening, which is including a thermal sink making working fluid flow to follow a thermal transformation cycle by capillarity; a support portion fixedly arranged with the thermal sink; a housing module received the thermal sink or the support portion therein; characterized in that a first housing is made of a good heat conductibility plate with a round shape, including at least one opening thereon, and a second housing is including at least one opening thereon or including a heat conductibility body with hollow on the opening, for positioning the first housing fixedly on a top side cavity of the second housing, sealed by welding or stamping of mechainical process forming a closed, to receive the support portion or the thermal sink or working fluid therein.
In the cause of examiner or judge can further knowing in other objects, feathers and technological subject matters of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings. However, the present examples and embodiments are to be considered in all respects as illustrative and not restrictive, and the invention is not to be limited to the details given herein.